Bipolar
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: SpoilerManga347. SasuKarin Set de drabbles. 10: Join Me: Será suyo. Karin lo sabe. Le guste o no, será suyo. Completo. r/r
1. Worth

**Declaimer:** No me pertenece… Esta es hecho de puro amor maniaco de fan, por ello yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto-sama, por que el es maravilloso y el dueño legitimo de la serie Naruto y de los personajes que uso. Sasuke y Karin. _buaaa se va llorando_

**BIPOLAR**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**SasuKarin**_ serie de drabbles.

**Warning/Spoiler**: Contiene Spoilers del capitulo 347 del manga en adelante.

_Bipolar: _Trastorno mental en el que una persona presenta dos estados de animo diferentes de forma involuntaria y repentina. O el cambio drástico de este mismo estado, provocando una inestabilidad mental constante.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Titulo #1**_: _Worth_

**Significado**: Valor. Merecer. Lo vale (Persona)

**Frase****: "**_… This is worth killing for…__**" **_

"… _Por esto vale la pena matar…__**"**_

**Fandom: **Naruto/Naruto Shipuuden

**Personajes/Pareja: **Sasuke, Karin/ _**SasuKarin**_

**Genero: **Romance y implicaciones. General. Y un poco de angst.

**Rating: T**- casi M, pero no cuenta como ello, son solo implicaciones. Nada explícito.

**Summary: **_El dijo que la necesitaba. Dijo que debía venir con el. Lo dijo. Pero todo tiene un precio. Ella sabe que el debe pagar algo a cambio. Así que lo pide._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cuando están todos, muestra indiferencia.

Cuando esta con el, trata de seducirlo.

Cuando esta sola, siempre mira al suelo, en silencio, esta acostumbrada a ello, a estar sola. Su mente en blanco. A veces una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos pero se pierde en la tierra que observa.

_**A donde pertenezco?**_

_**Que hago aquí?**_

_**Debería de existir?**_

Así cuando lo ve debajo de aquel árbol, la luna en el cielo brillando azul y la suave corriente del río meciéndose como música, decide que va a contestar estas preguntas.

Camina lentamente, sus manos pequeñas buscan el pedacito de metal de su blusa.

Y hace lo único que cree funcionara.

Sus ojos negros siguen en la luna y sus labios se mueven con su voz monótona.

"Que quieres?"

Ella se detiene un pocos metros antes de estar frente a el.

Su rostro se mueve lentamente para hacer contacto.

Sus pupilas se dilatan un poco, ella sonríe por que logra ver una emoción en su rostro, no sabe que es, pero si entiende que es una emoción y lo vale.

Los ojos negros de el se mantienen con los rojos de ella.

Cuando ella llega a estar frente a el, la blusa cae de sus hombros y la luz de la luna brilla en su piel desnuda.

"Dijiste que me necesitabas."

"Dijiste que fuera contigo…"

La luz se refleja en sus labios mientras se coloca delicadamente entre las piernas del joven uchiha que mantiene su rostro si emoción alguna, pero ella le da una sonrisa de victoria. Puede ver el brillo rojo en los ojos del joven y tiembla, esta cerca del el, pero esta frió. Muy frió. Puede sentir como ve a través de ella, sabe sus inseguridades pero no se las pregunta.

"Que me darás a cambio… Sasuke?"

"Que quieres?"

"El pago por ayudarte en tu plan"

Y no se sorprende y lo ve todo. Se encuentra debajo de el en segundos, no hoy sonrojo, tan solo miradas oscuras llenándose una a la otra.

"Pago…"ella repite de forma absurda por que ya hay algo que le impide mover sus labios.

Ela sabe no significa nada cuando sus manos se mueven en las curvas de su cuerpo. Sabe que no vale la forma en la besa por que es solo una forma de hacerla quedarse.

Sabe que es una mentira la forma en que al toma por que no hay sentimientos en su rostro pero…

Mientras lo siente con ella…

"_**Por esto… por el… vale la pena matar…"**_

Todo acaba y puede escucharlo respirar en su oído, el movimiento de su pecho junto al de ella, jamás se sintió tan llena, jamás tuvo mas clara las respuestas que en ese momento.

Lo ve detenidamente, sin expresión tan solo respirando contra su hombre, de ella, de ella.

'_**Por el vale la pena morir'**_

Y sus ojos negros la encuentran nuevamente y en momentos se encuentra en ella nuevamente, moviéndose en unísono, con tan solo el agua corriendo y las respiraciones sofocadas contra el pasto.

_Me quedare con el siempre y cuando me deje tener este sentimiento._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SASUKARIN RLZ YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

atte.

Eva

Pd. Dejen reviews.


	2. First Encounter

**Declaimer:** No me pertenece… Esta es hecho de puro amor maniaco de fan, por ello yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto-sama, por que el es maravilloso y el dueño legitimo de la serie Naruto y de los personajes que uso. Sasuke y Karin. _buaaa se va llorando_

**BIPOLAR**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**SasuKarin**_ serie de drabbles.

**Warning/Spoiler**: Contiene Spoilers del capitulo 347 del manga en adelante.

_Bipolar: _Trastorno mental en el que una persona presenta dos estados de animo diferentes de forma involuntaria y repentina. O el cambio drástico de este mismo estado, provocando una inestabilidad mental constante.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Titulo #2**_: _First____Encounter_

**Significado**: Primer encuentro.

**Frase****: "**_… You cannot return to the time when you didn't notice anymore_

…"

"… _Ya no puedes regresar al tiempo en que no lo notabas…__**"**_

**Fandom: **Naruto/Naruto Shipuuden

**Personajes/Pareja: **Sasuke, Karin/ _**SasuKarin**_

**Genero: **Angst.

**Rating: K+**- Solo un poco de sangre.

**Summary: **_La primera vez que lo ve todo estaba oscuro, estaba sucio y su vida no valía más que una piedra en el camino. Pero de todas formas se coloca a su nivel y limpio la sangre que resbala de su boca._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Karin aun lo recuerda, lo mantiene escondido en su memoria, pero esta allí latente.

Impalpable pero presente.

A veces lo sueña. A veces simplemente lo ve nuevamente.

La primera vez que vio a Uchiha Sasuke.

Estaba oscuro, estaba sucia, en el suelo húmedo, y las heridas en su cuerpo seguían abiertas. El líquido rojo resbalaba de su vientre, de su rostro, de su nariz y de su boca.

Los ojos amarillentos de Orochimaru le dedicaban una sonrisa desquiciada, mientras ella estaba sentada tratando de encontrar aire.

Ahí en ese instante sus ojos rojos hicieron contacto con los negros prenetrantes.

Usaba un traje azul y su rostro era frió. Sintió temor, mientras el hombre de las serpientes hablaba con el joven de anteojos que solía tomar muestras.

Así que mira hacia el piso como siempre lo hace, evitando la mirada de aquel hombre y del chico, por que tiene miedo, de aquello en que se esta convirtiendo, y siente el sabor de la sangre en su garganta.

Toce, toce y toce, sintiendo que sus pulmones se salen de su lugar y la sangre sale de su boca con un sabor a metal.

No pudo distinguir bien lo que dice el hombre de cabello largo por la forma en que toce, la falta de aire y la sangre que resbala de entre sus dedos. Pero de repente se encontraba solo ese extraño chico y su aura llena de angustia, dolor y pena. Justo como la suya.

Levanta su mirada. Su mano derecha llena de sangre aun tapando su boca.

No puede distinguirlo bien, no solo por lo oscuro de la habitación sino por que su vista se nubla y se siente mareada. El olor de la sangre es demasiado fuerte.

Su mano se mueve para acercarse, pero se aleja, le aterra su aura, su fuerza, sus ojos, por que le reflejan a ella, y le da pánico por que esta sucia y su vida no vale mas que una roca en el camino.

Cierra sus ojos con impotencia como esperando un golpe, pero escucha vagamente el sonido de algo rasgándose y segundos mas tarde algo tibio esta sobre su rostro.

Sus ojos se abren y lo ve.

Lo ve claramente.

Aun cuando esta llena de dolor. Cuando esta bañada en rojo y no vale nada.

De todas formas se coloca a su nivel y limpia la sangre que resbala de su boca y se desliza en su rostro.

Después solo ve oscuridad.

Cuando despierta esta en aquella cama, llena de instrumentos y el dolor es intenso, pero no llora, hay una venda azul escondida entre su ropa que alejara el dolor cuando todo termine.

Y Karin no le dice a nadie. Que aun guarda aquel pedazo de tela.

Mientras lo sostiene en su bolsillo. Sus ojos golpean con los de el por tan solo un segundo y puede ver el brillo en sus ojos, por que lo sabe. Siempre puede ver mejor que todos. Así que lo oculta nuevamente y lo deja ir en las profundidades de su mente.

Pero ella sabe que Uchiha Sasuke no puede regresar al tiempo en que no lo notaba.

Por que sabe que las cosas pasan por algo. Así que guarda los recuerdos aun cuando el sabor de la sangre regresa a su garganta.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	3. Second Encounter

**Declaimer:** No me pertenece… Esta es hecho de puro amor maniaco de fan, por ello yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto-sama, por que el es maravilloso y el dueño legitimo de la serie Naruto y de los personajes que uso. Sasuke y Karin. _buaaa se va llorando_

**BIPOLAR**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**SasuKarin**_ serie de drabbles.

**Warning/Spoiler**: Contiene Spoilers del capitulo 347 del manga en adelante.

_Bipolar: _Trastorno mental en el que una persona presenta dos estados de animo diferentes de forma involuntaria y repentina. O el cambio drástico de este mismo estado, provocando una inestabilidad mental constante.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Titulo #3**_: _Second____Encounter_

**Significado**: Segundo encuentro.

**Frase****: "**_…You can't see but you aren't blind …__**" **_

"… _No puedes ver pero no eres ciego…__**"**_

**Fandom: **Naruto/Naruto Shipuuden

**Personajes/Pareja: **Sasuke, Karin/ _**SasuKarin**_

**Genero: **Angst.

**Rating: K+**

**Summary:**_ La segunda vez que lo encuentra, es una demostración, pero no parece saber que ella existe. Karin sabe que a pesar de que nadie lo note, la ve. Claramente._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cuando lo encuentra nuevamente, no puede encontrar muy bien su mirada, es el polvo, es el hecho de que debe noquear a esa bola de grasa frente a Orochimaru-sama.

Pero lo siente. Lo siente.

Su mirada es penetrante, aunque no fija, en su cuello. Puede sentir los escalofríos de lo que el piensa.

Así que mientras respira agitadamente y el sudor baja por su rostro, aun siente su oscura mirada, pero sabe que sus ojos jamás están sobre ella. La aterra.

Calla por que siente que si habré la boca morirá. Siente que si habla tal vez jamás vuelva a mirarle así.

Así que simplemente guarda silencio.

Sabe que la ve. Claramente.

No puede verle. Pero no esta ciega.

Así que se aleja con el sarcástico halago y aplauso del sannin de las serpientes.

Y lo distingue unos segundos y se va.

Instantes y pasos después, antes de llegar a la sala de Kabuto, cae a el suelo, su respiración se pierde y la sangre resbala de su boca. El suelo es frió y no le importa. Su cabello aun corto se mancha de rojo y los lentes están rotos, pero no le importa.

Por muy extraño que parezca lo único que la salvo fue el deseo de sentir el escalofrió de esa mirada nuevamente. La hizo levantarse el saber que habría mas encuentros entre ellos, lo sabia, así que recupero el aire y siguió.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	4. Know

**Declaimer:** No me pertenece… Esta es hecho de puro amor maniaco de fan, por ello yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto-sama, por que el es maravilloso y el dueño legitimo de la serie Naruto y de los personajes que uso. Sasuke y Karin. _buaaa se va llorando_

**BIPOLAR**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**SasuKarin**_ serie de drabbles.

**Warning/Spoiler**: Contiene Spoilers del capitulo 347 del manga en adelante.

_Bipolar: _Trastorno mental en el que una persona presenta dos estados de animo diferentes de forma involuntaria y repentina. O el cambio drástico de este mismo estado, provocando una inestabilidad mental constante.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Titulo #4**_: _Know_

**Significado**: Saber. Conocimiento de algo en específico.

**Frase****: "**_…You know but you won't say it …__**" **_

"…_Lo sabes pero no lo dirás…__**"**_

**Fandom: **Naruto/Naruto Shipuuden

**Personajes/Pareja: **Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo/ _**SasuKarin**_

**Genero: **Angst.

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: **_A veces cuando no lo desea, se encuentra con su rostro sin emociones y el corazón se le rompe. Su rostro le dice la verdad, sabe lo que hizo y sabe que el sabe. Ninguno dice anda._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sabe muy bien lo que le hizo.

Suigetsu hace claro que el también lo sabe.

A veces cuando caminan juntos, 'como uno' se encuentra mirándola, se sonroja pero de inmediato lo recuerda y baja el rostro, puede ver la sonrisa del maldito dientudo.

Ella sabe que el lo sabe. El sabe que ella sabe que el sabe.

Ninguno dice nada al respecto.

No fue su culpa. Se lo repite muchas veces a si misma, pero sabe que se esta mintiendo.

Fueron órdenes. Pero ella sabe que pudo haberse negado y habrían buscado a alguien más.

Ella sabia que era egoísmo, soberbia. Sabía que deseaba hacerlo ella.

Se decía a si misma tantas veces.

'Solo yo podía. Solo yo debía. Yo.'

"Que?"

Ella reacciona ante la voz monótona que la llama.

Suigetsu parece molesto. Se perdió en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Se levanta.

"Nada. Necesito estar sola"

Se aleja de los tres hombres y de la fogata en la que sus ojos rojos se habían fijado con tanta vehemencia.

"Si escuchan ruidos extraños es solo ella y sus manías"

Esta vez se detiene, voltea y una luz amarilla se refleja en sus lentes. El brillo del fuego. Juugo suspira sonoramente. Le importa un comino.

Esta vez se queda frente a Suigetsu, su espalda a los otros dos.

"Repítelo y desearas no haber nacido"

"Vamos karin no seas así…" se rie entupidamente, pero nota que traga saliva, hay ese mismo aire asesino en el aire. Habla en serio.

"Repítelo, ANDA!" El habre los ojos por completo ante la fuerza del grito. "REPITELO Y CONOCERAS EL INFIERNO SUIGETSU! VAMOS DILO!"

"Calma los dos"

"TU NO ME DAS ORDENES, VAYANSE AL INFIERNO TODOS!!" ella omite que de hecho el uchiha podría matarle en el instante en que abrió la boca pero no le importa.

Odia saber lo que sabe. Odia haber hecho lo que hizo. Odia el hecho de que no se arrepiente.

Pero odia más el hecho de que no huye de todos. Huye de el. Por que el sabe, no lo dice ni lo dirá, pero lo sabe.

Y su corazón se detiene por que el lo sabe, no le importa y eso, mas que todo lo demás, la lastima. Por que desea que diga algo, le reclame o lo que sea, pero no lo hace.

Lo que quiere decir que ella no le importa del todo.

Eso la mata.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	5. Reason

**Declaimer:** No me pertenece… Esta es hecho de puro amor maniaco de fan, por ello yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto-sama, por que el es maravilloso y el dueño legitimo de la serie Naruto y de los personajes que uso. Sasuke y Karin. _buaaa se va llorando_

**BIPOLAR**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**SasuKarin**_ serie de drabbles.

**Warning/Spoiler**: Contiene Spoilers del capitulo 347 del manga en adelante.

_Bipolar: _Trastorno mental en el que una persona presenta dos estados de animo diferentes de forma involuntaria y repentina. O el cambio drástico de este mismo estado, provocando una inestabilidad mental constante.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Titulo #**__**5**_: _Reason_

**Significado**: Razón.

**Frase****: "**_…When you die, there is a voice that tells you the meaning of your life…__**" **_

"… _Cuando mueres, hay una voz que te dice el significado de tu vida…__**"**_

**Fandom: **Naruto/Naruto Shipuuden

**Personajes/Pareja: **Sasuke, Karin/ _**SasuKarin**_ – un poco de Juugo, Suigetsu y Sakura.

**Genero: **Angst.

**Rating: T- **Por Sangre, casi muerte, maldiciones y dolor psicológico significativo.

**Summary: **_'El es la razón por la cual existo'… 'El me dio una razón para seguir con vida. Lo escuche y jamás lo olvidare.'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_Alguna vez has escuchado…" ella ve con detenimiento la fogata frente a ella, la luz naranja reflejándose en sus lentes._

"_.. Que cuando mueres hay una voz que te dice, el significado de tu vida?"_

_Suigetsu levanta una ceja y la ve como generalmente lo hace, como si fuera una loca de dos cabezas._

_Ella levanta sus ojos rojos, que se ven llenos de determinación… Suigetsu levanta la ceja expectante, pero esta vez, es serio lo que dice._

"_No importaría de todas formas…" Juugo es el que habla mirándola directamente a los ojos "Una vez que has muerto, el significado de tu vida no vale nada"_

"_Eso es exactamente… no tiene sentido… por que tendrías que saberlo?"_

"_Que clase de estupido hace eso? Además el significado de tu vida, lo crea la persona… solo ellos lo saben…" Suigetsu frunce el ceño un poco y se cruza de brazos._

"_Y si es tu conciencia?"_

"_No existe eso, sino por que no le detuvo cuando debió?"_

"_Que tal si alguien no muere y pudo escucharlo?" ambos miraron a Karin, quien observaba fijamente el fuego, con sus labios entreabiertos, y su expresión totalmente ausente._

"_Debería de seguir el camino que elija por el mismo" La vos del uchiha es áspera y pesada. Karin levanta la mirada y trata de encontrar la de el._

_De inmediato reconoce la sonrisita molesta de Suigetsu y voltea el rostro…_

"_Nah… Olvídenlo"_

Karin y sus ojos rojos llenos de rabia, su respiración entrecortada y la sangre en todo su cuerpo. Ve detenidamente a esa pelirosada, sus ojos verdes entreabiertos, con un corazón que casi se detiene y la sangre llena el suelo.

"Tu no entiendes… LA VENGANZA NO LE DA NADA, NO LE DEVOLVERA A SU FAMILIA… NO LE DARA NADA…"

"Eres tu… la que no… entiende…" por un instante los ojos de Karin se tornan calidos "El debe seguir su camino, pero eres tan egoísta que tratas de detenerlo"

"Deseas que deje todo por ti… por su villa… que hay de lo que el quiere…?"

Sakura le mira con sorpresa, y en instantes karin toma su cuello y levanta del suelo, con todo y la pierna y costillas rotas.

"El es la razón por la que sigo viva…" El viento sopla y el recuerdo regresa a su mente en medio del dolor "El me dio una razón para seguir en el mundo"

Sakura trataba de quitarla pero el agarre de su cuello era demasiado fuerte y la sangre empezaba a resbalar entre sus dedos.

"El debe cumplir su deseo… El es la razón de mi existencia y lo único que le dio valor a mi vida"

Sus manos sostienen a la pelirosada y sus ojos rojos se llenan de malicia.

"El único significado… que necesito… es el… y tu no te interpondrás en su camino"

'_**Uchiha Sasuke…'**_

_La vos se repetía en la cabeza de Karin, mientras esperaba sentada en aquel cuarto lleno de oscuridad…_

_La dama de la muerte extendiendo su mano hacia ella._


	6. Nightmares

**Declaimer:** No me pertenece… Esta es hecho de puro amor maniaco de fan, por ello yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto-sama, por que el es maravilloso y el dueño legitimo de la serie Naruto y de los personajes que uso. Sasuke y Karin. _buaaa se va llorando_

**BIPOLAR**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**SasuKarin**_ serie de drabbles.

**Warning/Spoiler**: Contiene Spoilers del capitulo 347 del manga en adelante.

_Bipolar: _Trastorno mental en el que una persona presenta dos estados de animo diferentes de forma involuntaria y repentina. O el cambio drástico de este mismo estado, provocando una inestabilidad mental constante.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Titulo**__** #6**_: _Nightmares_

**Significado**: Pesadillas.

**Frase****: "**_…There is no darkness left and I'll stay with you…__**" **_

"…_No hay mas oscuridad y yo me quedare contigo…__**"**_

**Fandom: **Naruto/Naruto Shipuuden

**Personajes/Pareja: **Sasuke, Karin/ _**SasuKarin**_- Hints de sasunaru pero one side y tienes que verle el doble sentido XD.

**Genero: **Angst.

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: **_En las noches hay imágenes que le persiguen… lo único que Karin puede hacer es velar por el y observar como las pesadillas se comen su alma. Espera que su voz ayude un poco a su frió corazón._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'_Por que nos abandonaste?'_

'_La venganza no te dará nada….'_

'_Regresa con nosotros!'_

'_Yo…'_

'_Eres débil… débil… no mereces ser un uchiha….'_

'_Por que nos dejaste morir Sasuke-chan?'_

'… _Tonto Hermanito… No eres suficientemente fuerte…'_

'…_Por que no eres fuerte?'_

'…_Por que no tienes suficiente…'_

'_ODIO…'_

Sus ojos negros se abren de sorpresa y no ve la sangre pero la siente en su garganta.

Respira profundamente, siente que no lo había hecho por mucho tiempo.

Mira alrededor en la oscuridad de la noche y no podría estar más solo.

Las pesadillas siempre han sido su única compañía.

"…" Uchiha Sasuke mira al suelo como buscando algo y se levanta…

Camina lentamente al claro más cercano. La luna brilla blanca en el cielo y se refleja en el pequeño arrollo. Las nubes tratan de tapar la luz pero no pueden y las estrellas brillan titilantes en el cielo.

Su mirada oscura pierde humanidad día tras día.

Mientras unos ojos rojos le ven con atención.

"Que quieres?"

Su voz es brusca, molesta y rasposa.

Ella no le contesta, no puede, por que no sabe lo que quiere.

Karin nota la tensión en su cuerpo, en su aura, en su todo.

Incluso el duerme, pero a veces puede escucharlo hablar en sueños, llama un nombre con desesperación, no el de su hermano, no sabe quien es pero debe importar por que cada ves que lo dice puede jurar que ve lagrimas en su rostro, aunque realmente no estén allí. Se pregunta quien será para que Sasuke le llame con tanta vehemencia y desea con todas sus fuerzas que alguna vez la llame a ella de esa manera.

"…Tuviste… una pesadilla?"

Este no le contesta pero puede ver la tensión en cuanto las palabras dejan de salir.

No puede evitarlo, la barrera que hay entre ambos, la barrera que teme cruzar, por que detrás de ella hay hielo y se le puede congelar el corazón igual que a el.

Trata de estirar su mano pero a centímetros de tocar la tela blanca su mano se aleja.

La lleva a su pecho y con la mirada en el solitario suelo se da la vuelta…

"…Si…"

Se voltea de inmediato a lo sutil de su voz, mientras su cabello rojizo se mueve lentamente en el ritmo fúnebre del viento.

Sasuke no sabe realmente por que le contesto, pero ya no podía retomarlo, pero trato de mostrarse frió. Hasta que siente su mano sobre su brazo, jalando un poco la tela blanca.

Rojo choca con negro y la suave luz de la luna baña su rostro, dando un reflejo en sus lentes y dándole un color bajo a lo rojizo de su cabello. Iluminando con delicadeza sus blancas mejillas sonrosadas y por un segundo cree que le tiene envidia a los rayos de luna por poder posarse allí, pero se olvida de ello ya que eso no debería existir en el.

Ella lo ve por mucho tiempo con los ojos un poco abiertos, llenos de una calidez que le asusta.

Su mano calida y suave sube lentamente a su frente y empieza a moverla lentamente sobre su piel pálida.

"Que estas…?"

"Mi madre…" sus ojos rojos están llenos de tristeza y sus mejillas se hacen más carmesíes mientras mueve sus dedos sobre su piel… "…Solía hacer eso cuando tenia pesadillas, sonreía y me cantaba para detener el dolor…"

El susurro se movía en el aire, su tarareo era calido, lento, apacible.

La mano estaba tan calida en ese lugar…

"_No importa donde este amor… si la oscuridad no te deja dormir…"_ su voz era mas suave que los susurros de luz de la luna blanca…

"_Siempre cariño, donde estés, te traeré una manzana, te traeré una flor…"_ ella sigue y el joven de los cabellos negros tiene la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos…

"_Te veré en la oscuridad de tu habitación y te sonreiré pues eres mi corazón…"_

"_Ya no habrá oscuridad, amor… ya no habrá…"_ Los ojos detrás del vidrio están cerrados y la mano esta ahora en la mejilla pálida, siente las lágrimas invisibles de los ojos negros que se han cerrado ante los sentimientos que trata de darle con su voz.

"…_Yo me quedare… aquí… contigo…"_

Ella aleja su mano y los ojos de Sasuke aun siguen cerrado, se sonroja al pensar en su atrevimiento y baja el rostro.

"Lo lamento… no debí…" el abre los ojos sin emoción alguna.

Karin se mueve rápidamente para alejarse y tratar de olvidarlo que ocurre pero…

La mano del uchiha toma la suya y la ve con algo que jamás creyó que la vería….

Tal vez era el brillo de la luna o tan solo la forma rápida en que palpitaba su corazón que no la dejaba ver…

Pero creyó que vio necesidad…

"Haz… Hazlo otra vez…"

Los ojos rojos se abren por completo pero la forma en que la ve le llena el corazón de algo tibio y asiente.

Por ello se encuentro debajo del árbol, la luna brilla en el cielo y el pasto se mece con el viento, el cual lleva el murmullo sobre los árboles…

La mano se mueve sobre la piel de su frente, todo su cuerpo esta calido pero al mismo tiempo esta frió.

Karin lo contempla en su pecho, sus ojos cerrados y su respiraron le dice por completo que esta dormido, profundamente dormido.

Sonríe vagamente y sus dedos recorren delicadamente el rostro de Sasuke.

Su voz resuena suave en los oídos del Uchiha y las manos suaves y calidas cierran su sueño a las pesadillas que lo quieren atormentar.

A través de su vos, puede escuchar algo que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. No por las pesadillas. Algo que el odio le había hecho olvidar como sonaba.

El palpitar de su corazón.

"… _Me quedare…contigo…" _


	7. Dead

**Declaimer:** No me pertenece… Esta es hecho de puro amor maniaco de fan, por ello yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto-sama, por que el es maravilloso y el dueño legitimo de la serie Naruto y de los personajes que uso. Sasuke y Karin. _buaaa se va llorando_

**BIPOLAR**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**SasuKarin**_ serie de drabbles.

**Warning/Spoiler**: Contiene Spoilers del capitulo 347 del manga en adelante.

_Bipolar: _Trastorno mental en el que una persona presenta dos estados de animo diferentes de forma involuntaria y repentina. O el cambio drástico de este mismo estado, provocando una inestabilidad mental constante.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Titulo #6**_: _Dead_

**Significado**: Muerte. Muerto.

**Frase: "**_…Dead isn't the worst thing…Dead is the only thing certain …__**" **_

"…_La muerte no es lo peor… La muerte es lo único seguro…__**"**_

**Fandom: **Naruto/Naruto Shipuuden

**Personajes/Pareja: **Itachi, Sasuke, Karin/ _**SasuKarin**_

**Genero: **Angst. Muerte de Personaje.

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **_Sasuke la ve por mucho tiempo y ella le sonríe, la sangre baja de su rostro y de su pecho que su espada atravesó. 'No es lo que quieres' su piel esta pálida y su mano cae de su rostro, Itachi ve a la joven y a Sasuke, su mirada llena de desconcierto. Itachi rie._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_En el momento todo parece borroso._

_Pero cuando puede ver, la sangre pasa frente a su rostro y siente su espada atravesar algo. _

_La punta de la Katana toca el protector de los ojos rojos de su hermano mayor pero a través, la suave tela morada se mancha de rojo y el cabello del mismo color se mece mientras cae agonizante al suelo húmedo y frió._

"_Tonto Hermanito"_

"_Karin….?" Ella cae justo frente a el, sus rodillas en el suelo y su frente en su hombro. La sangre resbala en las piernas de Sasuke mientras su espada cae de su mano y del cuerpo de la joven._

"_Esto… no es lo que quieres…"_

"_Tu... no lo… odias…"_

"_No quieres… lastimarlo... solo quieres… sabe… por que…"_

"_Por que se fue… por que te… a dejado solo….?"_

"_Pro que se a llevado… con el… a todos… lo que los… amaban… por que…?"_

_Ella cierra fuertemente sus ojos y sube su mano ensangrentada hasta la mejilla del uchiha, cuyos ojos estaban completamente abiertos._

_Cuando ya no puede soportarlo y la sangre cae de su boca. Su cuerpo se encuentra en sus brazos. La sangre rojiza baja por los dedos de Sasuke. Los lentes en su rostro están rotos y esos ojos rojos se van quedando… sin vida._

'_La muerte no es lo peor…' una voz se repite en la cabeza de Sasuke '…La muerte es lo único seguro…'_

_Sasuke la ve por mucho tiempo y ella le sonríe, esta pálida y la mano, que deja su sendero de sangre, cae de su rostro, sus ojos rojos ya no tienen vida y deja de respirar._

_Itachi ve a la joven y a Sasuke, su mirada llena de desconcierto. _

_Las manos del joven Uchiha tiemblan contra la figura de la joven y la sangre lo cubre._

_La imagen es fascinante ante los ojos del miembro del Akatsuki._

_Itachi rie._

… Sasuke despierta con los ecos de la risa de su hermano en su cabeza.

Sus ojos buscan a su alrededor, para encontrarse con la apacible imagen de una cabellera rojiza a su lado, sus ojos cerrados, su camisa blanca cubriéndola, completamente perdida en el mundo de los sueños…

Suspira profundamente.

Por primera ves en mucho siente un peso caer de sus hombros.

Su corazón palpita – si palpita - correctamente y silenciosamente agradece que solo fuera un sueño.


	8. Left

**Declaimer:** No me pertenece… Esta es hecho de puro amor maniaco de fan, por ello yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto-sama, por que el es maravilloso y el dueño legitimo de la serie Naruto y de los personajes que uso. Sasuke y Karin. _buaaa se va llorando_

**BIPOLAR**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**SasuKarin**_ serie de drabbles.

**Warning/Spoiler**: Contiene Spoilers del capitulo 347 del manga en adelante.

_Bipolar: _Trastorno mental en el que una persona presenta dos estados de animo diferentes de forma involuntaria y repentina. O el cambio drástico de este mismo estado, provocando una inestabilidad mental constante.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Titulo #8**_: _Left_

**Significado**: Queda.

**Frase: "**_…What's left?…__**" **_

"…_Que es lo que queda?…__**"**_

**Fandom: **Naruto/Naruto Shipuuden

**Personajes/Pareja: **Sakura, Sasuke, Karin/ _**SasuKarin**_

**Genero: **Angst. Romance. One Side. Muerte.

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **_'Que te queda Sasuke?' Ella le ve directamente a los ojos… 'Quieres ser lo único que queda?' Karin no necesita contestarle eso. Sasuke llora._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Están en la habitación, en silencio.

Ninguno se ve a los ojos.

Ella por que no debe de hacerlo.

El por que no puede.

Suigetsu no existe y Juugo esta encerrado, Itachi esta muerto y Sasuke casi mato a su mejor amigo, por tercera vez, y se ha dado cuenta finalmente de que nada de lo que a hecho en su vida tuvo un significado.

Ambos están encerrados en esa pequeña habitación y el aire no es suficiente para ambos.

Ella desea gritarle que despierte, que lo ha logrado, que ya no hay nada mas que pueda hacer.

Pero en ves de gritarle, sus labios se separan tan solo un poco y hacen la pregunta que a deseado hacerle por tantos años.

"…Que te queda… Sasuke?"

Por minutos no parece estar vivo y empieza a preocuparse pero en ese instante sus ojos negros se abren por completo, contemplando el piso.

No le contesta….

Y ella entiende…

Que Uchiha Sasuke… No sabe que contestar… simplemente no lo sabe.

Karin se mantiene impotente en su lugar. Ella tampoco sabe que hacer por el, no sabe que decir, no sabe como actuar en ese lugar, no sabe por que el siempre le a negado el saber.

Y esta molesta por que desearía ayudarlo, desearía poder hacer algo, peor no puede hacer nada.

Son ninjas perdidos y en esta villa no son bienvenidos, de hecho lo primero que le harán a ella será, tal vez, ejecutarla por haber estado al servicio de Orochimaru, y a el lo encarcelaran, tal vez, y no lo dejaran en paz en mucho tiempo.

Y le da miedo morir por que no desea dejarlo solo, aunque el no quiera su compañía.

Pero le da terror pensar en lo que pueda pasar si vive, por que ninguno tiene a donde ir, bueno ella no tiene a donde ir, y le da miedo que el la aleje, que será lo que hará. Le aterra vivir lejos de el, le aterra vivir sin un propósito.

"…No lo se…"

Ella sonríe a escondidas… por primera vez en mucho tiempo le a sido sincero.

"No me quedaba nada… cuando todos murieron…en medio del fuego… no quedaba nada…" cuando finalmente el subió su mirada la de ella se encontraba en el suelo, sus ojos abiertos cansadamente y sus dedos moviéndose nerviosamente sobre sus piernas.

"Orochimaru me rescato de la oscuridad, del dolor, cuando pude morir… el me rescato… pero me volvió una asesina… y aun así no tenia nada…." Ella no levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la de el, sino para ver mecerse la cortina blanca detrás del mismo.

"No me quedo nada pero…"

"…"

"Llegaste… y sabes…" cuando negro se encuentra con rojo, puede ver un deje de alegría en la mirada de fuego "… Ya no había solo nada… Todo lo que me quedaba… lo que me queda…"

Ella le sonríe y la luz se refleja en sus mejillas, las gofas rotas brillan sobre la mesa que los separa y parece que hay mas aire en la habitación.

Sasuke la ve detenidamente y en ese instante no pudo quitar el pensamiento de su mente, que realmente esta mujer era bella.

"… Eres tu…" Ella lo ve detenidamente para guardar su reacción en sus recuerdos por siempre.

El silencio es tan profundo como el mar.

Pero Karin se siente extraña, es por la forma en que la mira, tal vez, sea por que acaba de decirle lo que siente…

No espera nada, es feliz con que sepa que Sasuke, aunque su corazón este vació, es lo único por que lo que ella vive.

Hay una sombra en la puerta cuando los labios pálidos se separan para decir algo.

Sasuke encuentra sus ojos.

"… Quieres ser lo único que me queda…?"

Sonríe, por que es mas de lo que esperaba, no es una promesa o una confesión ni más, es un _**tal vez**_ y es suficiente, al menos para ella.

La puerta se abre en ese instante y una joven de cabellos rosados entra, sus ojos son inexistentes en su rostro y su voz es fría, Karin puede ver aunque no sea realmente visible que hay un agujero en donde debería estar su corazón.

"No hay nadie vigilando la salida…Si corres lo suficientemente rápido saldrás sin que nadie lo note y que los cazadores no te encuentren…"

Estos ojos verdes golpean al uchiha. Se envían un mensaje en silencio, omitiendo la existencia de Karin.

"Vete…" su voz esta llena de odio.

"Vete y nunca regreses…" Una lágrima resbala en el rostro de la pelirosada.

"Si regresas… te matare…"

Se da la vuelta para irse…

"Tienes cinco minutos…" Sale como en cámara lenta, su cuerpo contiene la ira.

"Vete…" es lo ultimo que la oye decir, es lo ultimo que escucha mientras esta en la villa de la hoja, por que segundos después se encuentra siendo jalada por el Uchiha fuera de la habitación, fuera de Konoha… Fuera de todo…

Y se le hace confuso el recorrido, están corriendo demasiado rápido y siente como si el mundo se les viniera encima, siente que hay una sombra en la espalda de Sasuke y el trata de huir de ella.

No entiende que paso hasta que ve que los ojos negros del uchiha están llenos de lágrimas. Entiende hasta que ambos están en lo más profundo de las montañas y esta allí, de pie en medio del claro.

Lo entiende.

Uchiha Sasuke ya no tiene nada.

Suigetsu no existe y Juugo esta encerrado, Itachi esta muerto y Sasuke, Sasuke ha asesinado a su mejor amigo.

Karin se acerca a el y lo envuelve en sus brazos, casi sin vida, casi inexistente.

Sus lágrimas heladas caen en su pecho.

Karin decide que hará todo lo posible, todo lo que este a su alcance para ser al menos un poco de lo que el necesita.

Se da cuenta, en medio del dolor, que ella es lo _**único**_ que le queda a la pobre, vacía y patética vida de Uchiha Sasuke.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

SasuKarin!!!.

Tienes un problema con ella pues para que lees? Dah!

Si te gusta te invito a que me dejes un review.

**-'Love**** will be here even at world's end'-**

Nota: Si Sasuke asesino a Naru-chan, si soy una sasunaru fan, y si la única manera de que yo vea a uchiha Sasuke llorando es si mata a Naruto o a Itachi o a ambos. Punto.

Alguna pregunta, déjenme un review XD.


	9. Fake

**Declaimer:** No me pertenece… Esta es hecho de puro amor maniaco de fan, por ello yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto-sama, por que el es maravilloso y el dueño legitimo de la serie Naruto y de los personajes que uso. Sasuke y Karin. _buaaa se va llorando_

**BIPOLAR**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**SasuKarin**_ serie de drabbles.

**Warning/Spoiler**: Contiene Spoilers del capitulo 347 del manga en adelante.

_Bipolar: _Trastorno mental en el que una persona presenta dos estados de animo diferentes de forma involuntaria y repentina. O el cambio drástico de este mismo estado, provocando una inestabilidad mental constante.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Titulo #9**_: _Fake_

**Significado**: Falso. Farsante. Fingir.

**Frase: "**_…Their life is a fake illusion…__**" **_

"…_Sus vidas son una falsa ilusión…__**"**_

**Fandom: **Naruto/Naruto Shipuuden

**Personajes/Pareja: **Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Karin/ _**SasuKarin**_

**Genero: **One Side. Muerte.

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **_Ella puede encontrar las energías específicas de cada persona. Karin y sus sentidos son más fuertes que cualquier otro. Karin puede sentir que Sasuke y su odio son más falsos que su frialdad. _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En aquella fortaleza, el mar la rodeaba pero aun así podía sentir a todas las personas.

Su poder le permite sentir el chakra de los demás, ubicarlos y darles una cierta categoría.

En medio de su viaje (de hecho no lo era, solo estaba siguiendo a ese hombre, y hacia lo que el le decía, nada mas) no pudo evitar notar cosas que nadie mas parecía notar.

Había momentos en que Sasuke desaparecía por horas, para sentarse debajo de un árbol y dormir o tan solo mirar el cielo. Karin supone que trata de encontrar en sus sueños y el cielo algo que a perdido, pero no trata de profundizar en ello, disfruta la vista que tiene de el, tan completo y perfecto, o eso se dice a si misma.

No puede leer su mente. No puede entenderlo del todo. Pero hay algo en Uchiha Sasuke que hace ver a su alma, incompleta.

No puede decir que es con exactitud, siente que es algo más profundo que cualquier otra cosa, algo escondido debajo de esa falsa indiferencia.

Los encontró en cierto punto, al sentir sus chakras, parecían irreales, el joven rubio tenía tal cantidad de energía que no era humano, su fuerza le daba escalofríos, era una energía tan maligna como la misma de Sasuke o peor, tan oscuro tan lleno de ira y dolor. La joven pelirosada tenía una precisión increíble, y el tamaño del mismo aunque era común y simple podía destruir cualquier cosa a su paso.

Cuando finalmente conoce aquello que le hace falta a su amado, se sorprende, por el hecho de que esas personas sean aquello dentro del corazón de Sasuke, aquello que ella deseaba encontrar, esas personas tienen el lugar que ella desea poseer y los odia.

Cuando los ve, por tan solo en ese instante en que azul, verde y negro chocan en medio de una supernova….

…Todas las mascaras y las paredes falsas se caen y solo queda la perfección. El alma del Uchiha completa y pura…

La imagen la aturde y la maravilla.

'_Por que?'_

'_No somos suficiente?'_

'_SASUKE DETENTE!'_

'_LO TOCAS Y LO LAMENTARAS!!'_

De inmediato los ojos del uchiha se vuelven rojos y ese chakra maldito irradia de el y todas las ilusiones se presentan frente a ellos.

Ella no hace nada, solo lo ve detenidamente durante toda lo que se puede llamar encuentro.

Sus mentiras se repiten como el veneno de una serpiente. Y lo inyecta en esas personas… y parece como si lo hiciera sin sentir nada, pero para alguien con los sentidos de Karin… sabe que cada palabra le duele más a el que a ellos. Cada silaba le destruye un poco más el alma.

"SASUKE…!" el rubio joven grita.

Sin saber por que sus pies la colocan justo frente al líder de _Hebi_, en ese instante, el puño del joven ahora de ojos azules, abiertos por completo ante la sorpresa, esta entre sus antebrazos de los cuales la sangre resbala lentamente.

"_**BASTA!!**_" en el cielo los truenos rugen con impotencia. Karin grita con todas sus fuerzas, el puño de chakra verde de la pelirosada se detiene a un metro de su rostro y la espada de Sasuke se mantiene en su posición en medio de su pecho.

"BASTA DE **FARSAS**, DEJEN DE… **MENTIR**, DEJEN… DE **LASTIMARSE**!!! DEJEN…. DE **HUIR**!!..." un poco de sangre baja de su labio inferior y se mezcla con las saladas lágrimas.

"DEJEN DE **FINGIR**!!!!... DEJA DE **HUIR**… DE ELLOS, DEJA DE **MENTIRTE**… A TI MISMO…" La sangre resbala por la punta de la espada del uchiha.

"TODO… A TU… ALREDEDOR… ES…. **UNA FARSA**!!!"

"NO QUIERES LASTIMARLOS… **BASTA**… **BASTA**… _**SASUKE**_… **BASTA**…" El equipo siete esta estupefacto en su lugar mientras los lentes rotos caen en medio del charco de sangre de la joven pelirroja.

Su cuerpo cae lentamente y finalmente cuando este golpea inerte contra el suelo, las gotas chocan contra el mismo en unísono.

El silencio cae sobre ellos junto con la lluvia que se mezcla con la sangre.

"Lo lamento…" Uzumaki Naruto dice mientras cae de rodillas, sus manos tapando su rostro ante el olor a muerte, lagrimas en el mismo rostro roto.

"Esto no tiene sentido…" Haruno Sakura abre su puño mientras se sienta en el suelo, su rostro escondiéndose en sus rodillas… su ropa rota y manchada de sangre, de tantas personas que ya no recuerda si tiene heridas.

"…Ya… no… mas…" La voz de Uchiha Sasuke era baja y su rostro escondido entre las gotas y su cabello negro, mientras entre sus brazos alzaba el cuerpo inerte, el cabello rojizo mojado, mejillas pálidas y frías contra su pecho "… _farsas_…"

Camino lentamente, sus pies pasando sobre los charcos.

Nadie lo detuvo.

Nadie dijo más nada.

Y la sangre se mezclo con la lluvia y las lagrimas.

Los ojos negros no seguían el camino, estaban fijos en la falta de calor de la persona que cargaban y la falta de las palpitaciones de ese corazón iluso.

Las manos de Sasuke sostenían con fuerza e impotencia el cuerpo destruido pero en el rostro de Karin, en el cual caían delicadas gotas… verdaderas y rotas, pero no de lluvia, el uchiha podía ver algo muy parecido a una triste sonrisa.

Y ya nadie pudo ver ni sentir como el alma del joven se volvia negra.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	10. Join Me

**Declaimer:** No me pertenece… Esta es hecho de puro amor maniaco de fan, por ello yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto-sama, por que el es maravilloso y el dueño legitimo de la serie Naruto y de los personajes que uso. Sasuke y Karin. _buaaa se va llorando_

**BIPOLAR**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**SasuKarin**_ serie de drabbles.

**Warning/Spoiler**: Contiene Spoilers del capitulo 347 del manga en adelante.

_Bipolar: _Trastorno mental en el que una persona presenta dos estados de animo diferentes de forma involuntaria y repentina. O el cambio drástico de este mismo estado, provocando una inestabilidad mental constante.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Titulo #8**_: _Join me_

**Significado**: Únete a mi

**Frase: "**_…I'll Follow You…"_

"…_Yo te seguiré…__**"**_

**Fandom: **Naruto/Naruto Shipuuden

**Personajes/Pareja: **Sasuke, Karin/ _**SasuKarin**_

**Genero: **General.

**Rating: K**

**Summary: **_Será suyo. Karin lo sabe. Le guste o no, será suyo. Completo._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"No voy a traicionar a Orochimaru" ella le mira con enojo "…Que eso te quede claro…"

"No te lo estoy pidiendo" ella el frunce el ceño ante su voz fría, la desespera.

"Que quieres de mi?"

"Un trato mas bien…"

"Que clase de trato…?"

"Tu me ayudas en mi propósito y yo te doy algo a cambio?"

"No voy a traicionar a…"

"No te lo estoy pidiendo" esta vez la voz del uchiha es fuerte, clara, hace a Karin voltear de la ventana y su vista del agua hacia el joven sentado en el amplio sillón.

"Que gano yo? Solo me utilizaras como lo hace Orochimaru"

"…"

"Pero a diferencia de ti… el me salvo la vida" Karin suspira con molestia "No voy a traicionarlo ni voy a seguirte como un perro a ti… mucho menos…" Ella sigue mirando al horizonte, sus ojos rojos perdidos en la distancia.

Una gota de sudor baja por su barbilla, cuando lo siente detrás de ella, su aura fría y melancólica, ahogándola y quemándola por dentro.

"…Siempre… Siempre he querido ver que hay mas allá de esas aguas, quisiera ver como es ahora el mundo, ya que llevo tanto tiempo encerrada en este lugar…" su voz es baja y casi en inaudible, la presencia detrás de ella la aterra.

Lo siente, su cuerpo casi sobre ella, sus labios casi en su oído, su aliento golpeando su piel helada.

"Que quieres entonces?" Tiemble de pies a cabeza, pero lentamente se quita los lentes del rostro y se voltea para encontrarse cara a cara con el lobo feroz. La presa va a hablar y sabe que no es el momento de estar nerviosa.

"A... ti…" sus labios están entreabiertos, la respiración es entrecortada y esta se mezcla con la de el, por que esta muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

El levanta ambas cejas y se queda unos segundos a un milímetro de sus labios.

Se da la vuelta y se va a través de la puerta…

Sin inmutarse sin decir nada… _'Bastardo…'_

Y ese es el momento en que todo se hizo pedazos. Todo desaparece para ser remplazado por la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke en su vida.

Y decida… que será suyo, lo quiera o no…

Si… lo será…. Suyo… _'Ya lo veras…'_

"Trato hecho" la voz y las pisadas que dejan su eco afuera de la puerta y en los pasillos de su base la sorprenden y Karin no puede evitar sonreír abiertamente…

"Te seguiré…"

Si será suyo…

Si. **Lo será.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
